


What I Need

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AFAB language for Keith, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Breeding, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Creampie, M/M, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Omega Keith (Voltron), Other, Outdoor Sex, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex, obviously, there's very little plot tbh so idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Right on the cusp of his first heat, Keith encounters a curious creature on a solo mission for the Blades.Set sometime during Season 4-5.
Relationships: Keith (Voltron)/Other(s), Keith (Voltron)/Tentacles, minor Keith/Kolivan (Voltron) - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 366
Collections: Anonymous





	What I Need

There’s a lot of things to be said about being in an intergalactic war against his own species. But one thing he’ll never get tired of is the endless amount of places that war has brought him to.

With Voltron he feels like he’s seen the most beautiful things space has to offer. Each planet their feet had touched down on had its own charm, it’s own personality. Arus, like earth, has its lazily floating clouds and brightly colored planets. Olkari with its interactive vegetation and sharp edges. The Balmeras had flowing crystals and an earth that could literally communicate.

He’s seen purple grass and red seas. Orange skies and bright, bright blue rocks. He’s met people with feathered pink wings and doe eyes that didn’t blink. Men smaller than him (him!) but three times as strong. He’ll never forget the race of ambiguously gender tripodal lizards. They had been particularly friendly.

With the Blades he’s seen a different kind of the universe, often a much harsher one. Voltron brought hope and was usually bearing the face of rescuers. They got to see the amazing side of victory more often than not and actually first hand than his current team ever did.  
With the Blade he was in the shadows, striking down foes with similar faces to his comrades and even his own (those same sharp teeth and heavy scents). He saw mangled limbs of tortured prisoners and the empty wastelands of bases long abandoned, the ground scorched and the air poisoned.  
Voltron brought relief and healing but the Blade usually only saw death and decay.

It’s why he’s wary to be entering the planet as he is. The mission itself is simple: scout the land for rogue soldiers and potential threats. According to their intel and Kolivan, the planet used to house an empire base, though it only stayed for a few phoebes before being completely abandoned. There were no records of their time here, no reports on what had occurred or been operated here. The bases purpose was therefore unclear and the Blade hated having no answers. Knowledge or death, as they liked to remind him.

It’s an odd case of him being solo on this one. Not altogether rare, as Keith had long since proven he was a capable agent, but still. It happened so little that he had just blinked at Kolivan for a moment when receiving the mission.  
He’s not complaining over it though. Keith definitely prefers the solo missions, never having been a fan of teamwork and group projects. No matter how hard the Garrison tried to instill them into him. His preference for them is raised this go around for the simple fact that he’s nearing his heat.

It’ll be his first one since learning that they were even possible. Being with the Blade meant learning a lot about his Galra side, a side he’s been wholly unfamiliar with.

One of the first things they had taught him about were secondary genders, a trait in Galra biology that presented itself in almost every member of the species. At the time, it had been unclear whether he, as only half-Galra, would ever present one but he had about two phoebs ago.

For him, it had started with a subtle change in his scent. While the Paladins never made a comment on it, Kolivan had remarked on the sweet scent of honey he was starting to emit, nuzzling his nose against the side of Keith’s neck when they were alone. It would linger everywhere he went, permeating the air like a flower or special perfume. He couldn’t say he was particularly pleased being told he smelt like honey, and even less so when roses were added to the description, but he supposed there were worse things to be compared to.

As the Galra around him started perking up and subtly (not really) scenting him in the halls, he began to learn more about himself. His other traits began to manifest as he entered what the blade doctor dubbed a second puberty. His hair started growing a bit faster, now long enough to wear in high ponytails and short braids. The texture changed too, becoming silkier and smoother like the fur on the cat one of his foster families had had. His nails and teeth sharpened into pointed ends, claws and fangs Regris helped him learn to control. They were fortunately part of the minority that could revert those features to more blunt shapes, should they wish to, and Keith very much did when he wasn’t fighting.

Even his skin started to change. Light purple patterns appearing at seemingly random areas. He now had purple skin spotting areas on his chest, hips, and thighs. There was a single spot on his back even that he swore was almost shaped like a bunny. He couldn’t wait to show Shiro the next time he sees the black paladin. His best friend will surely get a kick out of it.

The biggest change for him had been more hidden though and significantly less physically noticeable. It had also been the biggest indicator of him not only being an omega, but one rapidly approaching a heat.

He’s heard of nesting habits before but it really had been a whole nother experience having them for himself. The odd desire for blankets and pillows (so many blankets and pillows...!) and comforting scents and foods. It had been particular embarrassing when he had shyly asked Kolivan for something of his own, a blush beating heavily on his cheeks and down his neck. But leader hadn’t said a word as he later handed him a giant bundle of loose sweaters with a gentle smile. None of it had made sense to Keith, who didn’t think Kolivan knew what sweaters or smiling were, but he didn’t think about it much as he later buried his face into them in the safety of his room.

But as those habits grew so did the strength of his scent. It turned sharper and sweeter and he noticed a change in the people around him. Nothing overt or bad but their brief touches started to linger and more people choosing to sit with him at meals. The grips and grabs in sparring also got more...targeted and heavy. Kolivan started walking with him more, seeming to glare at anyone who even looked at Keith for more than a second, a hand coming up to settle protectively on his shoulders. He didn’t mind those touches though, a warmth pooling it his belly just thinking of them.

This pre-heat, as it were, is the reason he’s convinced Kolivan sent him alone this time. The doctor had been clear that Keith was due to start any day now, the unpredictable nature of both his physiology and cycle making it impossible to predict a date yet. Leader probably didn’t want to risk it so close to time.  
He’s grateful for that, as he’s sweating a light sheen already. His body’s been gradually warming over the last week, clearly trying to live up to its namesake. Just sitting in the pilot seat has him wanting to tear off his clothes he’s so hot. He hopes the atmosphere is slightly chilled because if not he might just risk potential toxicity.

The suit clings to him in all the uncomfortable areas as he lands the ship, sensors not picking up any life forms around. The trees are heavy and thick where he’s landed along their lining, a small clearing having been close enough for him to enter through.  
He tugs and pulls at the material around his thighs as he stands, making his way outside. His mask is already up, restoring itself around his face the moment he pulled the hood up and willed it to. He doesn’t quite understand the mechanics around it but if Allura has taught him anything it’s to not question the reach quintessence can go.

Outside, all hopes of relief are immediately dashed when he can physically feel how humid and thick the air is. The readings in his mask indicate the air is potentially dangerous to him too, though the exact risks involved are unknown. Odd, he thinks, but doesn’t remove his mask anyway. Best to be safe in cases like this.  
The communicator on his wrist holds a map to the (apparently) abandoned base so with a quick look around to gather his bearings, he begins to set off deeper into the forest. It’s going to be a fair walk from his current position and he’s dreading it just thinking about it. His suit seems to cling to him three times worse than it had in the ship and he’s only been outside for maybe fifteen minutes. He tugs once more at the thick padding around his crotch, desperately trying to make this less miserable than it needs to be.

Treading through the woods is at least a peaceful experience. While he’s on his guard and constantly trying to keep an ear out and an eye open for anyone that may be around, it’s quiet and calming. There’s not a single sound of life, an observation his sensors back up, as no chirps or steps sound off. He can hear the soft rustle of the wind through the dark leaves above but other than that it’s silent. The air, though thick and too warm, is clear of any bugs. If there’s one thing he doesn’t miss from earth it’s definitely the mosquitos.

He keeps walking, occasionally glancing at his wrist to check the map to make sure he’s going the right way, but as his trip remains uneventful, he begins to zone out.

As his thoughts so often due, especially lately, he thinks of Kolivan. His leader has been a particularly close confidant he’s found since leaving team Voltron. The older Galra has been at his side in seemingly every step of his journey up here. The man has taught him so much about not only himself but this culture he’s been so far removed from all his life.

He’s never had a friend like him before. Shiro has given him so much, has fought for him and been his friend in life, but with Kolivan there’s another layer of protectiveness, of possessiveness even, that Keith finds admirable and, though he’s ashamed to admit it, quite attractive.

With Kolivan, no one tries to flirt with him or scent him. When he’s with the alpha, a lot less people try to talk to him about his day. At first he had thrown it off as them not being sociable around their leader. A sad observation but one that makes sense and he’s seen often enough at the Garrison. But as time went on and he noticed those same people talking to Kolivan alone, eating meals and sparring with the man at training even, he began to suspect it was a bit more than that.  
Kolivan’s behavior towards him definitely raised his suspicions. Keith isn’t exactly what many would call emotionally observant but he knows leader is flirting with him, or whatever the galra equivalent is. Courting?

At first, the man had been strictly professional with him. He had trained Keith personally, allowing him to shadow him on missions and to spar with him on occasion in the training areas. He had guided and introduced Keith to the healers and more friendly Blades, ones that would happily answer his questions and teach him their customs. And while Keith enjoyed that and liked all the people he met, he still came to leader with questions that seemed silly and ridiculous. He’s not sure why exactly, as Kolivan never once gave the impression he’d be someone to talk to like that, but when Keith started growing in areas it was Kolivan he went to in a panic, not the doctors.  
And Kolivan had helped them. As the man continued to field his silly concerns and endless supply of curiosity, they grew closer. Keith started to sit with him at dinner, then lunch, until almost every meal was with him. Then he started to find him during his spare time, feet leading him directly to the taller galra, almost eagerly.  
Keith wasn’t the only one either. It wasn’t a rare occurrence for Kolivan to quietly enter his room, datapad in hand and just read over files on his bed, Keith’s feet in his lap.  
He’s not sure when the cuddling and nuzzling started, if he’s honest. It seemed to fit itself into their life like it had always been there. One day there was a clear distance between them and the next Kolivan was casually scenting his hair with Keith snuggling into his side. He tries not to think about it, not ready for the repercussions quite yet.

As his thoughts drift off, attention wholly focused on the ideas in his head, he doesn’t notice the creature stretching towards him until it’s too late. A thick, versatile limb wraps itself around his ankle, gripping the thin area there firmly as it yanks forward, tipping him over. His back hits the ground hard, a bruise no doubt forming already, but he’s unconcerned with it as the thing immediately starts to tug him. It drags him along the ground, his cheek running along the dirt once below him, being rubbed raw, and his hair collecting every loose stick and stray leaf it can as he’s pulled.

It knocks him into a tree, dislodging it’s hold on him, and he quickly jerks his leg away. He pushes his legs out from under him, head spinning as he begins to run in the opposite direction. There’s a heavy pounding in his ears and he tries not to look behind him, to check and see, but the thing proves to be not far behind when it swipes at his legs again. He falls to the ground on his knees, dirt flying up around him in a cloud of dust. His jaw hits a rock, making his teeth bite and tear into his tongue. He can feel blood pooling in his mouth, trailing at the side and down his chin as he crawls forward. His knees ache and burn, no doubt scraping him and ripping his uniform, but he doesn’t care.

The thing reaches for him again and this time when it latches onto his ankle, it squeezes harder. He throws a kick out, striking it, but the thing doesn’t do a thing. It’s like it didn’t even feel it. The grip on his ankle tightens to a painful hold and he yelps, hands reaching out to try and pry it off. It doesn’t like that though and with a harsh tug, it begins to drag him.

He loses track of where it’s taking him quickly, the colors of the world blurring around him as all he can focus on is the dizzying mess of his head and the giant heavy grip on his ankle. It hurts in that distant way a bump to the side does, something he can’t really focus on with how thick his head feels right now. The creature is clearly fast and strong though with how quickly it’s dragging him across the ground towards wherever they’re going. He assumes it’s taking him closer to itself.  
Eventually, after what is probably not even over a minute, he’s pulled away from the trees and into a more open area. He can hear the sounds of a river flowing and the closer he’s pulled, the louder it gets before he can actually see it in front of him. Dark purple water runs over black rocks and rusty sand, the river bank looking like a dark red splattering of blood and clay. It’s there he sees the creature that attacked him for the first time.

The creature itself is large, a giant mass of moving appendages that Keith can’t focus on. About half of its body is still in the water, limbs stretched and coiled around it to grip on the bigger rocks it’s set itself on. It reminds him of an octopus, with the way it’s sprawled out and the tentacle like shape of its dark orange limbs.  
But unlike an octopus, it’s huge enough to cover an area Keith would guess to be at least half the size of his ship. He can’t see a face on the being, nothing suggesting any eyes or a mouth, but his looking gets cut short as it draws him even closer to it until his body is spread out right in front of it. He can feel the cool dip of the running water on his toes.

The monster doesn’t let him go once he’s there, rather it wraps another tentacle around his other leg, this time cooling around the meaty part of his thigh. It takes hold of him easily, despite his desperate thrashing as he kicks and wiggles in an effort to get away.

“Let me go!” He yells, voice muffled and high through his mask. The creature simply ignores him though, just giving a single squeeze to his legs before it pulls them apart, spreading him. Despite it, he feels his face burn at the action, and the sweat on his body grows higher, making his suit stick even tighter to his skin like another layer.

He’s panting and yelling at it as it just leaves him like that and if didn’t know any better he’d think it to just be staring at him. The thought makes his skin burn harsher.

A tentacle slides up from the center of its masses, water dripping from it in heavy drops that land of his leg as it reaches towards him. It hovers between his legs, swaying slightly, and he feels another large drop land directly on his crotch, making him shiver. The tentacle gives another sway before slowly descending and setting itself flush against him.

It’s a heavy press against his crotch and he can plainly feel it lined all along his cunt. It doesn’t move much at first, just molding itself along his body, but the heavy reminder of it there is enough for him. He can’t help the buck of his hips, pressing himself closer against it and it squeezes him there for it. He fights back a gasp at the way it brushes his clit, body thrumming hot.

He doesn’t notice the way it’s grip has relaxed on his ankle.

Another tentacle slides out of the water, this one practically raining water everywhere as it drips. It comes up to his face, grabbing a hold of his hood and brushing against his mask. He can feel the rough texture of it pressing along his mouth and his tongue darts out to feel it against the material. As the tentacle pulls his hood back, his mask fades away, exposing him to the air.

He only has a brief moment of panic, of thinking to hold his breath, before it invades his senses and he gasps in a large amount of air before he can help himself. Immediately, his head begins to throb, though not in pain. His eyes droop and his body laxens against his will, slumping against the ground.

The tentacle releases his hood, letting it fall back to the mud, and runs over his hair, seemingly fascinated by the feel of it. Keith can feel it dampening, the way some baby strands begin to cling to his scalp and forehead. The limb becomes bored quickly though and instead seeks out the newly revealed skin.  
It’s rough against his jaw as it drags along his ear and down his chin. It feels almost like sandpaper but instead of scraping his skin in an unpleasant way, it makes his hair stand up and the heat of his body spike. Another little puff of air leaves him as the tentacle pressed against his cunt gives another push against him. His leg twitches, wanting to close, but remains firmly held open.

The tentacle tracing his face touches all over, running over his ears and his nose and across his cheeks, It runs over his chin, spreading the blood there and around his mouth, no doubt making his face a red, bloody mess, before dragging the tip over his lips. He can’t help the way they part a little and seeing an opening, the tip of the tentacle dips into the wet heat of his mouth before the rest starts to slide it’s way in.

Quickly his mouth is filled, the thick girth of the limb easily taking up all the space there. He gags almost immediately as it invades him but the tentacle continues until it’s down his throat. He convulses and tries to breath, struggling to catch enough breath, but the tentacle stays there, the tip still dancing as it wiggles around, stroking the inner sides of his throat. It hurts, his throat tightening around it, twitching uncomfortably.

It begins to draw back at the same time the one over his cunt squeezes again, tentacle pulling back slowly only to plunge back in deep fast. It does this over and over again, Keith gagging every time it slides back down his throat. Vision blurring, his hips cant up as the limb down there begins to cup and squeeze in time with the thrusts.

Before long he’s a sweaty, drooling mess as the tentacle deep throats and feels him up. His head is fuzzy from the air (and lack thereof) and confused pleasure he’s receiving. Arousal is quickly building inside him as he feels his pussy warm up, legs twitching against their hold and he moans as the tentacle slides just a bit farther on the next thrust in.

Another tentacle comes out and pats his chest. It doesn’t feel like much as it just prods and pokes at him but then he feels it wrap around his waist. It pulls lightly, forcing his back to arch. The tentacle thrusts deeper than all the other times, making him moan and buck his hips up desperately. The one down against his pussy slides a little lower as a result, pressing firmly against his hole and he fights another gasp off.

The one around his waist pulls him closer to the creature's center until he’s flushed against it. His legs are entirely in the water now, cool and wet, blood mixing with the water as his raw, scraped up knees meet it, while the upper part of him is pressed against the creature. It seems to cage him in, wrapping itself around him to keep him close. He feels it’s limbs pressing all up against him and his body and the heat inside him grows until all he is is a drooling mess of empty thoughts.  
He knows then what a heat feels like and as he feels all his sense of rationality begin to leave him, he feels a bit of remorse that it’s not Kolivan here with him.

But this creature will do for now.

Once it has him securely in its grip, the tentacles around his ankle slides up to his thigh, pulling his legs apart even more. Another darts up to join its friend against his cunt and as one of them teases his hole over his suit, the other reaches back to run along his rim. It brushes against it like a pet, and he shivers and tries to press closer. A tentacle wrapping around his hips stops him though and he sucks at the tentacle drawing back from his mouth instead.

When he does this, liquid begins to secrete from it and a fruity taste coats his tongue. It’s sweet and tastes good, the brightest bit of flavor he’s had since coming into space, so he sucks on it again and harder this time. The tentacle wiggles against his tongue but sure enough more liquid pours out and he swallows it down quickly. The tentacle starts some shallow thrusts then, allowing him to suck it hard and drink. His belly begins to fill with it and he gives a happy trill for the taste. God he’s so hungry . . . .

The tentacle on his waist loosens it’s hold, the one on his hip tightening immediately, and it loops around to his back. There, another is stroking along his spine. Instead of doing that though, the tentacle reaches up near his shoulders and begins to tug at his suit. On what Keith is sure is an accident, it brushes against the sensor there and immediately the suit relaxes. It loosens and pools around his body, allowing the tentacles nearby to pull the top portion down his chest and off his arms. The top of his suit rests now on his hips, right above the tentacle that’s holding him there, exposing his naked chest to the humid air.

A clear coat of sweat clings to his skin and he can feel a trail rolling down his ribs. The tentacle on his back returns to stroking up and down his spine while the other one comes up to his chest. It messes with the binder there, running itself over the strange material, before it slides underneath it, ripping the thing cleanly. Other tentacles come up to toss it to the side and he watches out the corner of his eye as it falls to the mud.

Closing his eyes, he feels the tentacle return to its exploring. It plays with his chest, now exposed entirely, and he whines deep in his throat when it brushes over his nipples.

Once Keith entered pre-heat, he had been extremely annoyed and upset when his chest started to swell with milk. It had been extremely dysphoric to see his once small and relatively flat chest now engorged and hypersensitive. Though it definitely upped the amp during personal times. To have pearly white trails of milk run down his chest and over his ribs had been oddly hot and he isn’t going to lie and say he hadn’t had many fantasies of Kolivan just tugging his top down enough to suck and drink directly from him.

Like now, he valiantly tries to rock his hips as another tentacle comes up to play with his chest, the two limbs squeezing around his chest and pressing against his nipples. Water runs down his chest in rapid runs, soaking him and the rest of his body. He feels the rough movements of the creature even more as it squeezes and pulls at him. One trails between the two curves of his tits, pressing them closer together to thrust between his cleavage. The tip of the tentacle brushes against his collarbone and liquid begins to ebb out the end of it, dirtying him in a sticky, fluid mess.

The tentacle in his throat speeds up its thrusts as the ones on his chest squeeze tighter. Milk begins to run down them and makes a bigger mess of his skin, though no one minds. He lifts his hands up to wrap around the one in his throat, fingers barely wrapping around it as he holds tightly, urging it to continue.  
His head feels heavy and his body hot, belly full as more of that sweet sweet liquid is pumped into him. He swallows it eagerly and happily, up until the tentacle itself seems to swell and stills halfway down his throat. It starts to release a thicker liquid, this one not as sweet as the one before, and as it does it slides back out of his throat, releasing the rest of it onto his face and collarbone.

A pink, thick cream like substance coats his skin, covering his chin and lips. It slides down, over his chest, and mixes with the milk dripping there and he groans, holding the tentacle as it releases more of the hot liquid onto him. Keith sticks his tongue out, dying to have another taste, and as the last of it trickles from the slit on the tip of the tentacle, he leans forward to drink it up, rolling his tongue around it and hollowing out his cheeks to get as much of it as he can.

When it’s finished, the limb stays in his mouth, just letting him hold and suck on it. The rest of them don’t stay idle though. The one wrapped around his hips pulls him back a bit while the ones on his thighs help lift his legs up, a few more tentacles darting out to assist. Water falls and splashes as his legs are lifted until only the tips of his toes are dipped in the river. They spread him for a clear view, thick limbs wrapped all over him and they squeeze gently, making him buck again. This time they let him and he wiggles around as the one on his ass squeezes his cheeks.

“Please,” he pulls back and begs and he knows it’s the heat, knows he probably wouldn’t do this any other day, but today he will and today he needs it.

The tentacle that had been teasing his hole had moved back but returns now. It comes back with a friend but instead of pressing back up against him it picks at his clothes. Both tentacles pull at the material until they slide up to his waist. Where the top of his suit rests, they slide underneath it. He can see a moving mass makes its way down towards his cunt and as it wraps over his mound he feels rather than see it rip his suit open down there, forcing itself out through a hole over his cunt.  
The tentacles pull back up through the top, pleased with their work, and slide toward the newly made hole in his clothes. They stretch it open a bit more to make room and his hole winks at them as he flushes and pants.

It doesn’t go there immediately, instead swirling around his pussy lips, just playing with the wetness there. Slick clings to his thighs and he’s practically dripping with how hard he is now, how desperate his body is to be filled. It slides through the slick, spreading it around, and he can feel the thick sheen of it against his skin as it paints his body with it. It spreads his lips a little more, sliding over his cunt then and every now and then the tip wiggles to tease at his hole. He whines, canting his hips, and reaching forward to suck at the tentacle again. That sweet liquid from earlier makes a return, weakly starting to peter back out, though the tentacle makes no move to fill his mouth again.

It seems to work for the one lower though for it presses up fully against him, making him burn. It pulls back and lines itself up with his hole and he releases the tentacle in his mouth again to dip his head back with a groan. The tentacle stays at his hole, not quite inside yet as it pushes itself in just a little. He leans back forward to look.

“Please,” he begs again, bucking his hips and wiggling his legs, spreading them wider. “Please fill me, please fuck me. God fuck me.”

The creature hears him and follows through, tentatively pushing its tentacle into him before it realizes it's safe to do so and then shoves itself the rest of the way in. Keith screams with the force of it, pushing his ass forward to meet it, and the tentacle quickly sets to work setting up a brutal pace that leaves him shaking.  
It fills his pussy up like nothing has ever had before. Keith’s been with humans before, has even slept with a few Galra with the Blade, but nothing has quite invaded him like this monster does. It takes up what has to be every bit of his cunt and fills it with its tentacle, spongy sides being pounded against as it reaches his cervix and beats against it too.

It pulls back and fills him over and over and he just drips for it, head craned forward to watch as the thick, dark orange limb opens him up and forces its way in. He meets every thrust, begging it to go faster, harder, to fill him. He wants to feel like this for the rest of his life, every day, and if he only gets to feel this once he wants it to last.

The tentacle in his cunt keeps going as the one squeezing his ass lowers down to toy with his rim. It runs along it, playing with the slick that has slid down there, and begins to collect it. It spreads it around, loosening his hole, before the tip of it begins to poke at his ass too. Another tentacle comes up from the water then. It slides up his leg, making him drenched again, and presses up against his cunt where the other is entering him. He feels him pussy gaping and the tentacle starts to run along his hole, massaging it.

The ones on his chest squeeze and retract, moving around to run over his skin. Milk follows every push and rub they give him and he moans as one of them presses particularly hard, causing milk to squirt out and run more freely. It rolls down to mix with the water in thick trails and as he gapes, the tentacle plunged into his mouth and back down his throat, more of that sweet liquid filling him up.

The tentacle at his hole starts sliding it’s way in at the same time as the second one in his cunt does. He feels no burn as it does, sliding it’s way inside his body. It should be impossible, should be at the very least uncomfortable, but it’s not. There’s nothing about this that hurts and he blames the heat clouding his mind.

He’s grateful for it, for now.

The tentacles take to turns fucking him, the one in his ass retreating as the ones in his cunt pull back together. He’s constantly filled and he lifts a hand up to rest against his stomach where a bulge has formed, body being rocked. He can see a clear little bump, rising and falling with every thrust that enters him. He presses against it and swallows some more liquid.

It doesn’t take long for his orgasm to build and when it does, his whole body clenches. He can feel his mind come to a sudden drop, all thoughts leaving his head, even ones of pleasure, and as he lays there, letting rolls of it overcome him, he feels the tentacles swell and release inside him.

His stomach bulges even more, a sizeable bump remaining even as they begin to slide out of him. He immediately feels the cool drip of come out of his cunt and his ass and he moans. He can hear it as it falls and lands in the water, pink clouding below them and around the creature taking him.

The heat hasn’t left him yet though and while he doesn’t have much thought left, there’s enough for him to pointedly move his hips. The creature gets the hint and presses another tentacle against his pussy, this one thicker and more bulbous than the others had been. As it lines itself up with his entrance, playing with his wetness there and priding at his hole, another tentacle slides into his ass and begins some shallow thrusts.

The tentacle at his cunt slowly begins to enter, much more tentative than the others had been. It takes its time filling him and he can feel every bump and ridge as it does. They slide against his walls, making him clench around it and suck harder at the tentacle still deep throating him. When it finally bumps against his cervix, it stills before releasing a liquid much hotter than the one making its way down his throat.

Immediately he feels his muscles relax and it’s a surprise to him as the tentacle continues to push forward and up into his womb. It wiggles around for a bit at the entrance, stretching him out more and tears begin to slide down his cheeks at how good it feels. More liquid is secreted into his cunt and he whines around the one in his mouth.

He almost doesn’t notice the tentacle widening but when he feels his cunt begin to stretch out around it he jumps in surprise, making the tentacle in his ass slide deeper and quicker than it had been. Something is sliding down the tentacle into his cunt and he feels it make its passage as it continues farther down. His hole doesn’t know how to take it as it clenches and squeezes around the girth inside him all the way until it reaches his womb, where it smoothly slides through and continues until he can feel it leaving the tentacle and entering his body. It drops with a heavy thud inside him and he moans loudly, bucking his hips harshly and squeezing around both tentacles as another begins to make its way inside him.

He pulls back from the tentacle in his mouth, not even registering it as it comes across his tits and face. He just bucks his hips and pants loudly, labored breathing echoing in his ear along with the wet squelch of his cunt as he’s pounded into and filled.

“Yes,” he hisses, pushing back, “breed me.”

The monster does. The egg continues to move inside him, quickly falling alongside the first one in his womb, and as another quickly makes its way inside too he places both of his hands against his stomach, delighted at the way it begins to stretch and bulge out. The skin there is hard and he presses against it as he feels himself come around the tentacle still breeding him.

He continues to chant out “breed me” and “fill me” along with a string of garbled “yes”’s, tears running down his face as a fifth egg stretches his womb and enters him. The ovipositor filling his cunt shakes and twitches, liquid steadily running out of it’s tip to coat the eggs inside of him. It’s seed fills his cunt and begins to slide out the sides of his hole, his body too small to hold it all in. His pussy flutters and twitches in an effort to do so, making the tentacle slide in a little more. He moans loudly as the egg seems to shove itself through his cervix, body humming as it pulls at his womb. He can feel himself stretching even more around it, this one wider than the last few had been, and he bucks his hips a little, so very eager for it.

He needs it. God, does he need it.

The tentacle gives a final push, the last of the egg needing to be released. It slides down his walls and settles in his belly with the others, and he comes again, hands pressed against the round curve of his stomach.

The creature continues to lay eggs into him, eggs no bigger than Kolivan’s fist, and he loses count of how many enter him. At what has to be the last one, his belly is protruding outward in a long, smooth bend. He knows he looks heavily pregnant, that there’s no way he can fit another in him, but that doesn’t stop him from moving with the creature as it begins to rapidly thrust it’s tentacle into him. It fills him over and over, though no more eggs are pushed in, and as it slides through his cervix one last time, he feels it swell and lock, releasing a thick liquid into him once more.

He comes with the creature, body frozen and mouth agape in a silent scream as hot heat pools in his belly, smoothing his skin out and rounding it even more. He feels it seeding the eggs, soaking them and sliding between each round bend of them. The liquid hardens, settling at the bottom until he’s filled entirely and it pulls back a little until it’s right at the edge of his entrance. There, it wiggles some more, twitching roughly along his walls and lips, and seals his pussy close with a plug of come.

The tentacle then slides entirely out of his hole, slime oozing lazily and shallowly from it’s tip as it rubs his pussy lips like a thankful lover. He fidgets with oversensitivity but doesn’t otherwise move, too exhausted and heavy to do much. It releases another spurt of come on his pussy, coating his lips with the stickiness.  
Running over his cunt and the top of his thighs, he gives a steady purr as it coats more of his skin with it’s come, massaging the slimy oil into his skin. It makes its way all up and down his legs, kneading his hips and waist, and up to his chest. The milk still dripping there gets massaged in too and he purrs louder as the smell of honey in the air rises.

It trails it’s way up to his face, sliding slowly over his collarbone and neck, before pressing up against his lips in a mimicry of a kiss. He pokes his tongue out, give tired kitten licks to the tentacle in appreciation that it returns. The sweet pink liquid still being emitted from it lights up his senses in a soft cry.

Slowly, gently, the tentacles still holding onto his hips and waist begin to turn him over and lower him until he’s on his hands and knees on the ground. His belly hangs low, brushing against the ground. The tentacles release him, one coming up to wrap entirely around his stomach, covering the bump. Another comes to press his shoulders down until he’s on his elbows with his ass up in the air.

It’s then he’s reminded of the tentacle still lodge between his cheeks. It had remained quiet and still since the eggs started to lay but it begins to move now in shallow thrusts.

The pleasure builds slowly, body relaxed from multiple orgasms and a proper breeding. As the heat begins to increase and spread across his body, his belly rubs against the tentacles covering it, creating a delicious slide that has him pushing his ass back to meet the thrusts.

It doesn’t take much longer for him to be ready and hot again, gasping into the dirt his face is being rocked against. The tentacle on his shoulders slides up into his hair and then wraps around his neck, a comforting squeeze against his throat. Gasps stutter out between his lips as he cants back, knees rocking back and forth is desperate grabs. His head feels fuzzy, body heavy and open as the tentacle in his ass picks it’s speed up.

As the tentacle swells once more and he feels a hot, heavy pulse of come in his ass, he pushes back and comes a final time. He tightens around it, trying to squeeze out every drop he can, his heat begging for more, even though the creatures already bred him. Liquid continues to pour and the tentacle continues to thrust, making come ooze out of his hole only to be pushed back inside. It slides down his ass and down the back of his thighs onto the ground. His toes dance in it and he keeps coming, the creature keeps coming, and it’s as he’s stuck in this endless orgasm that Keith’s vision finally darkens and his eyes shut, mind finally quiet and blank.

When he wakes, he’s alone.

He’s still by the river, feet laying on the riverbank and toes a little wet from the water brushing them. The creature is gone, nothing around but himself.

Come covers the ground around him and below him as it drips a continuous puddle from his ass. Keith hisses as he pulls his legs closer to him, struggling to sit up as he rests a head against the heavy, giant bulge of his belly. He can feel the eggs there, a hard crest underneath his skin. When he manages to get himself upright enough, he leans back and pushes his knees up.

Spreading his legs to have a look, he watches as more come leaks out from him, the pink liquid splashing against his leg. He can’t help but run a finger through it, moving it along his skin and coating it even heavier on him. He feels a thick sheen of come all over his body and while he only smells his own heavy honeyed heat scent, he knows he has to stink of the creature too.

Trailing a hand up to his cunt, his slides two fingers between his lips, spreading them. There, nestled right in his hole, is a plug keeping him sealed up. He knows if he were to remove it, if he even could, that come would just ooze from him in heavy globs. He shakes with the thought of it.

He can feel his heat begin to return, the edges of his thoughts get hazy with it, and so with a quick look around, he bites his lip and decides he can’t get any worse than he already is.

He brings his other hand up to circle around his clit, slowly teasing it as the other hand comes down to his hole. He slides his fingers along the edge of the plug, giving it a little push. Immediately he feels his pussy light up, his g-spot being rubbed against. He toys with the plug, wiggling it around enough to stimulate but not enough to remove.

He quickens and deepens the pressure of his finger on his clit, rubbing rough and hard flicks against it until he has his toes curling in the mud. He comes again like that, body absolutely disgusting and covered in release.

After that, it’s a struggle to stand. He keeps a hand on his belly the whole time, tugging his blade of marmora suit back into place until he looks almost entirely normal. Sure his hair is a mess and there’s a giant ripped hole over his crotch, but you can’t really tell when he closes his legs.

He gives a sigh before checking to make sure his communicator still works. It flickers before the map returns, wrist blinking with the dot indicating his current position. He casts a glance to where the base is located before looking down at himself again and deciding this mission is definitely over for him. He heads back to the ship.

He can feel the wetness under the suit and come continues to pour out of him and down his legs, every step bringing a squelch of his pussy. The plug in his cunt rubs against his g-spot with every movement and he’s fighting back a moan by the time he gets half way back to his ship. The eggs in his belly press comfortingly against his hand, moving along and sliding against an over the opening of his cervix. The muscles are still loose there and he has to clench every now and then in a panic his womb is forever going to be open.

He can’t say it’s not a somewhat appealing thought.

By the time he’s back in the cockpit and in the pilot seat, he’s propping his legs up against the console and shoving his fingers through the hole in his suit, working out another orgasm.

He needs to get the fuck off this planet and back to Kolivan now.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written something like this before so . . . *shrug*. The Koliveith came out of nowhere and this was slightly softer than I planned it originally. Might add a chapter/part two. Let me know if that's something you'd be interested in.  
> Edit: I'm working on a part 2  
> Also other works by me if you like filthy stuff  
> [Into the Flood, It Goes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126311)  
> [Verity, I Know Thee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270350)  
> [Let Me Show You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275801/chapters/55741366)


End file.
